1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging control apparatus for acquiring a radiographic image for medical use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic imaging system includes a radiation generation apparatus and a radiographic imaging apparatus having a radiation detection unit, disposed facing each other on opposite sides of a subject. The radiation generation apparatus generates radiation and irradiates the subject, and image information is acquired from signals output from the radiation detection unit. The system is widely used in medical diagnosis and industrial non-destructive inspection.
In a general radiographic imaging system, a plurality of pedestals for each use are often placed in one radiographic imaging room, and radiographing is performed by attaching radiation sensors to the plurality of pedestals. There are various types of pedestals, such as a standing type pedestal in which a patient is radiographed in a standing position, and a table type pedestal in which the patient is radiographed while lying down on his/her back or abdomen.
A cassette-type sensor unit, which is easy to carry, may be detached from the stand type pedestal and then attached to the table type pedestal. Further, one sensor unit can be shared between a plurality of radiographic imaging rooms. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-73454 discusses a radiographic imaging system which performs radiographing by switching between a plurality of radiation sensors as appropriate.
However, the radiographic imaging system using the plurality of radiation sensors discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-73454 may impair user-friendliness for an operator. For example, it becomes necessary for the operator to select the radiation sensor to be used in performing radiographing from the plurality of radiation sensors. Further, the radiation sensor includes unique information such as information about a defective pixel, so that it becomes necessary to set a correction parameter to correct such defects for each sensor.
Furthermore, when image processing desired by the operator is to be performed on the acquired radiation image, it becomes necessary to set an image processing parameter. However, since the operator is usually concentrating on a radiographing site and a radiographing posture, it is burdensome for the operator to specify other various settings.